Navigation devices that guide vehicles and their users on a previously calculated route are known. Navigation devices that have access to data material outside the route being traveled are capable of guiding the user to the destination on an alternative route, which may need to be recalculated. If the user is located outside the digitized road system, however, the user is then usually requested to turn around immediately, or the direction and distance to a known route point are indicated in the form of a compass rose.
What the compass rose usually suggests is the shortest distance (beeline) to a known path segment on the map or route. The compass rose is understood as a (compass) direction with respect to North, or as a travel direction (direction of the vehicle relative to the path segment).